Core D provides program members with services for in two general areas: genomic analysis of large-scale gene sets and proteomic analysis. For genomic analysis, customizable NimbleGen microarrays are used for gene and microRNA expression studies, analysis of alternative splicing, high-resolution DNA-copy number analysis (ROMA), and barcode arrays for large-scale RNAi screens. For proteomic analysis, the core uses state-of-the-art mass-spectrometry-based technology for qualitative and quantitative analysis of multi- component protein complexes and complex protein mixtures. Core D also provides informatic and statistical support for these analyses.